Momentos
by Lagui
Summary: Pequeños y grandes, recordados y olvidados, alegres y tristes. La vida tiene momentos muy variados que pueden llevarte de la esperanza a la desesperación. {Drabbles}
1. Pretty Lies

»**Fandom: **Dangan Ronpa

»**Character: **Celestia Ludenberg

»**Words: **323

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del tercer capítulo del juego.

—

_Coraza._

Era otra forma de nombrar lo que hacía, lo que casi toda su vida había hecho. Celestia... menudo nombre más ridículo, ¿no es así? Y sin embargo la primera vez que le escucho le pareció lo más elegante y apropiado para su persona. Mientras espera la muerte, con la cabeza bien alta, como toda una reina, su vida comenzó a hacerle mucha gracia. Prefería no pensar en los últimos días, las peores decisiones de su vida por culpa de la mente maestra detrás de ello. La conocía tan bien como para saber que mataría por dinero, por conseguir su sueño.

Desde esa estaca, cubierta de fuego, tampoco lo conseguiría.

Cierra los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando mas solo espera. Parece ir lento o esa es su percepción. _"No iba a morir" _se dijo, su sonrisa más ancha; ja, eso también había tenido gracia, mucha gracia. _  
_

_"Todo es mentira"_

¿Ella también lo era? ¿Existía realmente o era producto de su mente? ¿Tenía siquiera algún sentido? Ninguno, como el cambiarse el nombre y prosperar para volverse rica y rodearse de vampiros.

_"Oh"_

Se congela, abre los ojos, el fuego casi la llega hasta la cabeza, un suspiro escapa de sus labios bien pintados. No se mueve un milímetro más, ni la sonrisa cae, solo una cordura hace tiempo perdida. O jamás existida por lo que podía comprobar. Qué patética pero al menos era bonita, inteligente y consiguió alzarse como una pequeña soberana en un mundo tan ordinario. No la duraría demasiada, la hermosa mentira acabaría y la horrible verdad daría de lleno en su vida, acabando con ella. Como todo lo que se había forjado, se extinguía de la misma forma.

Sus últimos segundos recordando todo lo que perdió y recuperó. Aquellas semanas también habían sido una mentira, pero no suyas.

Ni siquiera aplastada su sonrisa se borro pues todo era realmente... _gracioso e irónico._

* * *

Una cosa que se me ocurrió mientras intentaba que me llegará la inspiración para otros fics. Dah, quería escribir algo de DR y de esta mujer hace tiempo. La amo, ¿ok? Aunque sea/fuera una perra.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Cute Little Sister

»**Fandom: **Dangan Ronpa

»**Pairing: **Despaircest

»**Words: **402

**Disclamer: **Se me olvido ponerlo en el anterior drabble... SORRY ;A;. Nada de aquí me pertenece, los personajes, la historia y su "mundo" son de Spike Chunsoft y respectivos artistas.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del juego entero, I think. Shojo-ai pero no muy bonito que se diga. ¿OoC?

—

Los piropos que Junko recibía eran muy variados, iban desde "extravagante" hasta "perra". Sí, eso también era un piropo, al menos eso decían sus fans y así lo consideraba ella. Pero nadie, nadie más que su estúpida hermana le llamaba "adorable".

¡Adorable! ¿Podía haber una palabra que menos se le acoplara a su persona? Aceptaba cualquiera que le llegase (aceptar no significa agradecer) que tuviera algo de sentido. Pensó por un breve instante que era por ser su hermana quién le llamaba así que tenía ese efecto en su persona, mas no era posible. No es que Mukuro fuera alguien que le importara, a fin de cuentas nunca entendería su concepto de desesperación y estaba suficientemente pegada a ella como para no interesarse en tenerla a sus pies.

— Nueva regla: nada de llamarme adorable, linda o mona —por si las moscas no deseaba ningún tipo de halago que se pareciera al primero. — ¿Entendido?

— De acuerdo.

Y como siempre que le daba una orden sonríe y agacha la cabeza. Tan sumisa... Suspira dejando caer su cuerpo al lado de su gemela. Esta alza la cabeza alarmada por el repentino ruido; no había sido nada cautelosa, intencionadamente quería que se enterara. De rodillas frente a Mukuro, la toma de la barbilla.

— Puedo ver la hermosa desesperación bailando en tus ojos... ¡A sonado poético! ¿Verdad~? —pregunta con inocencia sonriendo junto a su hermana. Su mente había cambiado, estaba en constante cambio siempre que veía algo desesperado _a sus pies_. — Sí, demasiado, asquerosamente bonito para una desesperación tan efímera y sin sentido. ¿¡Por qué nunca entenderás qué va más allá!?

— Lo siento, solo es que... No se a qué te refieres.

De nuevo agacha la cabeza, al menos lo intenta pero Junko la tiene bien apresada. Ojos azules examinando un rostro parecido pero más patético que el suyo.

— Eres una inútil, ni intentas entenderme.

— Junko...

— Desesperadamente adorable.

Labios carnosos contra finos, un toque nada banal que aumenta cuando Junko rodea la cintura de Mukuro con sus brazos. No era un abrazo tierno, ni siquiera una posesivo; era uno desesperado y la morena podía sentirlo, pero la rubia no podía ni quería entenderlo. Cuando se separa no tarda en ponerse de pie y limpiarse los labios. En su rostro herido, como si el solo contacto le hubiera producido la peor de las repulsiones.

— Simplemente hazme caso y seguiré siendo tan adorable como te gusta que sea, ¿vale~?

* * *

No quería "abrir" un nuevo fic para algo así, por lo que se me ha ocurrido que esto sea una serie de drabbles que vayan de las 100 a las 500 palabras. Dudo actualizar seguido y eso, al igual que el anterior este lo he escrito en un intento de inspirarme para otras cosas... me gusto como salio y bueno eso xDUu

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
